gerryandersonfandomcom-20200214-history
International Concerto
International Concerto is the 8th broadcast and 6th produced episode of British television series Joe 90. Plot After a famous pianist's cover as a WIN agent is blown, his life is threatened by Russian captors. Joe 90 must rescue him, and finish his live piano broadcast at the same time. Synopsis Igor Sladek is a world-famous concert pianist, but why should the World Intelligence Network require his brain patterns? Professor McClaine is puzzled - until he makes the discovery that Sladek is, in fact, one of the WIN organisation's top agents. The sensible precaution of taking his brain patterns becomes clear when the pianist, during a concert tour of Eastern Europe, is detected by the authorities, and a coded message received in London warns that he hears he is about to be arrested. The brain pattern is therefore transferred to Joe 90, who accompanies Professor McClaine to Europe just as Sladek's latest radio concert is to begin, watched closely by the authorities. Joe succeeds in getting permission to turn over the music for the pianist, and Sladek asks for the baffle screens to be shifted slightly. In doing so, he knows he will be out of the sight of those watching him. During the concert, Joe puts on his special glasses, taking over the pianist's brain pattern, then changes places with Sladek at the keyboard. It is impossible to detect any difference in the playing, which makes it possible for Sladek to be smuggled out of the broadcasting studio without anyone suspecting that Joe has taken over from him. Professor McClaine drives him away in a car. A border guard is suspicious, but a telephone call confirms that the recital is still in progress, and they are allowed through. But what of Joe 90? Will he be able to get away when the trick has been discovered? Cast Regular Cast Joe_(International_C).png|Joe McClaine (Len Jones) Mac_(International_C_).png|Ian McClaine (Rupert Davies) Sam_(International_C).png|Sam Loover (Keith Alexander) Shane_(international_C).png|Shane Weston (David Healy) Guest Cast Igor_Sladek.png|Igor Sladek (Keith Alexander) Colonel_Malner.png|Colonel Malner (Jeremy Wilkin) Major_Kloss.png|Major Kloss (David Healy) Hotel_Clerk.png|Hotel Clerk (Shane Rimmer) Technician.png|Technician (Shane Rimmer) Border_Guard.png|Border Guard (David Healy) Diplomat.png|Diplomat (Keith Alexander) Senator_Casper.png|Senator Casper (David Healy) Kelly.png|Kelly (Shane Rimmer) Cameo Roles Diplomat's_guest_(1).png| Diplomat's guest (1) Diplomat's_guest_(2).png|Diplomat's guest (2) Embessy_Guests_(1).png| Embassy guests (1) Embassy_Guests_(2).png|Embassy guests (2) Embassy_Guests_(3).png|Embassy guests (3) Equipment Used Passanger_Jet_.png| Passenger jet Bus.png|Bus Monotrain.png|Monotrain Locations Music_venue.png|Music venue Russian_buliding.png| Russian building Russian_embessy.png| Government building Russian_hotel.png| Russian hotel Trans_Americian_TV.png|Trans American TV building Trivia *The footage of the monotrain is reused from the Captain Scarlet episode Model Spy. In much the same vein, the shot of the Trans America TV Network building comes from a deleted scene from Thunderbirds Are Go and as such has been squished from widescreen to fit the 4:3 ratio for TV broadcasting. *The house Igor Sladek resides in when he is arrested by Major Kloss is the same model as Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward's manor house. Likewise, the interior uses the same wallpaper design and much of the same furnishings as the stately home. Category:Joe 90 Category:Joe 90 Episodes Category:International Concerto Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Written by Tony Barwick Category:Episodes Edited by Alan Killick